The teacher and his student or A man and his lover
by Kora MORInozuka
Summary: what happens when kakashi and sakura are sent on a mission pretending to be a married couple? will confessions come to surface? will cruel rejections be waiting?
1. Chapter 1

**The teacher's student. And the student's teacher.**

Kakashi hatake made a statement one day that everyone he ever loved was dead and gone. But now that he thinks about it, not everyone he loves is gone. Actually, one of the people he cares about the most is standing right in front of him. But he doesn't admit it. Not to himself, not to anyone. She is a student, he is her teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. Even though they've known each other for about 7 years now. I guess you could call them close comrades. But that would never be enough.

"Kakashi-sensie?" the pink haired 17 year old asked.

"hm?" kakashi said, not in the least startled.

"Really, I'm beginning to think you like that book more than anything else." She sighed sitting down next to him.

Wrong. He thought.

"It would seem that way." He muttered under his mask peering over at her every once in a while. But she just sat there looking ahead of them.

He finally turned his full attention on her.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked curiously.

"hm?..oh! I was going to tell you we have a mission today. Lady tsunade wants us to see her in about an hour." She smiled.

"That sounds kind of important. How come you just drifted off like that?'

She blushed. "oh..well.. I actually haven't seen you in a while and I thought you would want some company." She blushed deeper avoiding eye contact.

"hm." He said hiding his smile under his mask and turning his attention back to his book.

They sat like that for a while.

"So who is on this mission?" kakashi asked without looking away from his beloved book.

"Lady tsunade asked me to get _you_. I didn't hear about anyone else." She answered blushing some more.

"Well that shouldn't be too bad. You don't mind being alone with your ex-teacher now do you?" kakashi pressed peering over at her.

"Just as long as you focus on the mission and not that damned book, kakashi –sensei." She answered. He would think she was being rude but her kind face told another story.

"Good. But would you please drop the sensei? It's starting to make me feel old."

"Well, _kakashi_ you are old." She laughed.

He smirked." Not really."

She laughed even harder.

He smiled at her laughter. About time she laughed alittle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifth hokage's room.

Lady tsunade, kakashi hatake, and sakura haruno.

"well now, your mission today is a B-rank. Easy enough for just the two of you." The fifth barked. When no one answered, she continued.

"Our client is Karina Kutchikie. She is the owner of a brothel over in the red light district." She ignored sakura's expression. "she has asked that we help her in stopping a gang of rouges who tend to "taint" her workers." She also ignored sakura's "tsk". "So the mission I give you two as that you will go as a married couple whose marriage is on the brink. Sakura, you will pose as a new recruit in the brothel in order to "get away" form your husband. There, you will lure in some gang members and teach em a lesson like I know you will. Kakashi, you will be a touchy-feely over absorbed husband. You will come to the brothel many times to " visit" sakura. While you're there you can both share information on the gang. There are 6 members not including the leader, Haru. I will give you a bingo book on the men and their leader. Oh, and also, you must act as Kakashi and Sakura Inoue, and take on their personalities the entire trip. For example when you stop at hotels and eat in restaurants and so forth."

Kakashi and sakura took a while to take in the entire mission. But before they could the fifth shoved the bingo book into kakashi's hands and sent them out.

They stood there in front of the hokage's mansion. For a while.

"well." Kakashi sighed. "I guess we will meet at the gate in 15 minutes."

"uh…okay." Sakura said walking away.

"so long, honey." He called. But when sakura turned around he already left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A stupid encounter**

Sakura slowly walked to the gate.

_Is that his way of being cute? Well, it isn't fair that he's the only one enjoying this. I mean come on! Me and kakashi-sensei! Married! And on top of that pretending to be some red light district whore!_

She lets out a deep loud sigh.

Sakura makes it to the gate not in the least surprised kakashi isn't there.

She waits ten minutes.

Twenty.

Thirty.

"come on!" she moans

"you seem excited." A familiar voice approaches.

"kakashi-sensie!" she yells

"sorry, I mermaid was stuck in a tree and I had to help her you see.." he smiled scratching his head.

She isn't amused.

"kakashi-sensei that's the lamest excuse yet. I mean do you really think id believe that?"

"naruto did."

Even under her stress at the moment, sakura bursts out laughing.

Kakashi-_good, seems like this mission wont be so bad._

They start walking through the forest.

Kakashi is surprisingly not into his book and sneaks a peek over at sakura.

"you know, once we get to the first town the mission starts right?"

"hm?..oh yeah I know." She avoids his eye.

"uh-uh" " you know you have to make it believable." He pressed on.

She made an angry face at him and forced through her teeth, "and what, please tell, how I'd accomplish that?"

"well, first of all you don't glare at me like that, second, you shouldn't walk with a mile between us." He said emotionless.

"humpf, ill make a note of it."

………………………………………………………………

First village. Small. Lots of shops and hotels though.

Kakashi and sakura make it to the town's gate. Kakashi stops abruptly.

Sakura stops in front of him. "what?"

"the mission starts now."

"oh yeah." She walks over to him. " alright, dear, lets get going."

" I don't think you'll make this believable by just talking." He said while casually grabbing her hand and leading her into the town.

"bu-" she stammered.

Kakshi and sakura _Inoue _walked through the town. HOLDING HANDS. But not sweetly, more like awkward and casual.

"aww! Look at that!" they heard a women screech.

They kept walking, knowing it was them she was cooing at.

Sakura blushed.

"I know! How cute is it when a father holds hands with his daughter!" another women screeched.

They both stop in their tracks. Sakura holds back a laugh and kakashi sighs.

"fine, desperate times call for desperate measures." Kakashi says while reaching for sakura.

"?" sakura is confused.

Kakashi pulls her arms around his waist and puts is arm around her shoulders and starts to walk on down the street.

"this isn't very comfortable." Sakura grumbles in his shirt.

"you're going to have to deal with it sakura."

Like kakashi minded her holding him like that though. He actually liked her being so close. But he pulls those thoughts from his mind quickly.

They leave the village and sakura pulls away and grabs his hand instead.

" this is much more comfortable." She exclaims, blushing.

"hm." He answers smiling under his mask.

They were back in their awkward hand holding position. Kakashi's hand over hers.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

They finally make it to the village where Karina's brothel is.

When walking through the gate, kakashi threads his fingers through sakura's.

She looks over but doesn't say anything, just blushes more.

The village was huge and would take a while before they got to the red light district and begin their little fake fight to where sakura stomps off to the brothel.

Kakashi looks over their hands.

_The gang is everywhere. If they see us awkwardly holding hands, they'll know we're fakes._

Kakashi then pulls his hand from hers and pulls her close. Then he put her arm around his waist and pushes his hand in her back skirt pocket.

Yes she has a skirt pocket.

Sakura jumps at the sudden movement. She begins to protest but then remembers the mission.

She glares at him when he rubs his hand in her pocket.

"I love you too sweetheart." He smiles. Well, he crinkles his eye.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….they reach their destination.

"ready?" kakashi whispers.

"ready." She snaps.

She then pushes him away from her.

" I'm sick and tired of you being o damn clingy! It's pathetic!" she screams at him.

"but dear, please cam down you're making a scene."

"to hell with that! I'm telling you right here and now to give me some space!"

"baby please."

Sakura blushes deeply at the sound of her sensei calling her "baby".

Her heart skips a beat and then she snaps out of it.

"tsk."

She stomps off into the brothel.

She goes up to the front desk.

Yes there is a front desk at a whore house.

"I would like to apply for a job!" sakura yells

"oh!" the women winks.

Its apparently the client, karina kutchikie. She was tall, purple haired and pale. She was pretty, the kind you would expect at a place like this.

"right this way dear." She walks down the long hall.

Sakura looks behind her for kakashi.

Sure enough, she finds him leaning casually on the wall of a shop, staring at her. Then winking when she didn't smile back. She smirks and follows the client into the god forsaken whore house.


End file.
